


I'd Like to Fly Away

by IcedFireFrenzy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Based heavily off of a Sting song, Cool, M/M, RIP, Whoops Alex Busybody is a legitimate character here, also I think this is the first Glanni/Alex fic here, it's basically a Sting song with LT characters, ithro deserved better, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: Ithro wrote a letter to Glanni saying how he felt better after a breakup. After realizing how wrong he was, he goes a search for the letter before Glanni ever sees it.Based heavily off of Sting's "Big Lie, Small World"A gift for holy-pants-of-rassilon on Tumblr.





	I'd Like to Fly Away

_Well, I never thought I would end up in court behind you. It was always the other way around, but, today, I let my sentiments for you cloud my vision. All because of a silly letter. Not like you would care much of these thoughts, or even know of them. Seeing as you have recovered and moved on to someone better, I feel no need to share my rambles with you, or even see you anymore. But, with nothing else better to do with my time, I might as well prepare myself for interrogation._

_________

I could hear the raindrops pattering against my window. The weather prevented me from riding my balloon, but I couldn't ignore the fact that my emotions were just as turbulent. Knowing I could not pilot in my state, I decided to stay in my sparsely decorated house. I remember pacing in front of the fireplace, feeling the flames' heat radiating. It was quickly becoming unbearable, and soon enough, I had to walk into the rain to clear my mind. As the drops began to hit my face, they began to soften. There was something refreshing about the rain, something therapeutic. Peace flowed through me, and I felt a sort of exhilaration running through my veins. I smiled crazily, feeling a part of myself awaken from a restless sleep. I almost felt happy. I laughed aloud, and I knew any nearby neighbors could hear me. However, I didn't care, nor did I want to.

Once I calmed down, I walked into my house and was bombarded by the heat. The sudden blast was almost as intolerable as the building heat beforehand, but this time, I could live. Feeling the need to release my emotions, I decided to sit down at my desk for a change. I took out a pen from my cup and a piece of paper from a drawer, and prepared to write a letter to my ex. I tapped the pen against my chin a few times before I thought of what I wanted to say.

_"Dearest Glanni,_

_I find myself sitting here, surprisingly with little energy. Our split had drained me, rendering me almost useless for the children's aid. However, I am proud to admit that over these past couple of weeks, I have begun to recover. Every day, I feel freer and happier, and, soon enough, I will finally feel like myself again._

_When I think of my time with you, I realized how much my parents were right. I should have never become so connected to another magical species, especially one as dangerous as the Fae. You knew how to disguise yourself in front of humans, and you, remaining ignorant to my elfhood for the longest time, did everything in your power to hide your true self from me. Your glamours never truly shielded your wings from me, especially in public settings. I could see the outline of them flutter when you were excited, but I pretended not to see them. I pretended not to see most of your flaws, even during the times we chased each other. Unfortunately, such actions were to reciprocated._

_Everything you did drained me, but I turned a blind eye for you. I refused to acknowledge the fact that you used me for your own thrills, and when you fixated on something new, I was cast aside. This time, you turned me away for another being. I don't know anything about them, but I hope they are stronger than I could ever be._

_Writing this made me realize how lucky I was to be removed from your life. I focused more on my community, helping the children exercise and become healthier, traveling to new places in my balloon, even trying new types of fish. I feel less empty realizing I no longer have you as a burden._

_If you find happiness, don't squander it. It may be fleeting, but its possibility of returning may be slim for you._

_-Íþróttaálfurinn"_

I read and reread this multiple times before I was satisfied. There was a burden taken off of my shoulders for the first time in over a year, and I was admittedly proud. I always preached and taught the children about their health, and I was taking my own advice. With little else to do, I found an envelope and sealed the letter in it. I kissed it as a way for me to give a final farewell to that chapter of my life. With a simple stretch, I stood up and prepared to mail it.

I walked out of the door without so much as an umbrella or coat, but at that point I was much too happy. I even pranced as I moved toward the mailbox. If there hadn't been rain, I would have done a flip, but I made sure not to get too carried away. Once I put that letter into the box, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The rain had seemingly stopped, and I did a small flip. I got so caught up in my happiness I forgot to check if there was even a puddle. My landing was slightly off and I slipped on the water below me.

_Oh, how I envy your wings._

___________

I made it about halfway home before I realized that letter was a mistake. I took time to reflect on my walk home, and I genuinely thought of how happy I was after our separation. It was nothing more than a burst of adrenaline and delusions coming from stress and heat. The letter seemed to be a way to gloat about my recovery, though it was primarily false. I began to feel ashamed of myself, and by the time I reached my townhouse, I knew I had to retrieve my letter.

I ran back as fast as I could, and I saw the postman loading his truck. As I prepared to shout for his attention, I slipped again and landed face first in the pavement. It was incredibly painful, though I was lucky enough to not break my teeth. I made a quick recovery and was back on my feet within seconds, but the truck was pulling away. I groaned in frustration and was ready to quit. Our infrastructure wasn't the strongest, so I would not have any luck with neither the trains nor the buses. If I had to get there on foot, I would have to be careful with the water. Unfortunately, I had no other way.

I began to run down the street as fast as I could, doing everything in my power to be cautious of the slick ground. Within just a minute of my pursuit, a dog started to chase me. Its bark was vicious, its running relentless. I had to climb a tree just to escape him. I got lucky he could not see me from there. With a small glamour, I masked my scent from him so I could continue my harrowing journey. Once I reached the ground, the rain begun once more. I was soaked with both sweat and water now, but I would remain undeterred.

_Oh, how I envy your wings._

___________

I finally reached Glanni's new place, and if I may say so myself, it's gorgeous. The rustic brick walls added charm to the small duplex, and I found myself envying it. Compared to my small home, it could compare to a legitimate and stable house. The trim around the house was a beautiful sienna, but I had more pressing matters on hand than this house. I shook my head and decided to walk to the stoop. I rung the doorbell and waited. When I didn't get any response, I knocked on the door. No response. I sighed and turned away.

I was near the end of the walkway when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw a man similar to Glanni. He poked his head out of the doorway, his pompadour slightly disheveled. He squinted at me and fully opened the door, revealing a purple-and-pink striped suit with golden pinstripes. The man's left eyebrow arched in interest.

"Do I know you?" he started off.

"Well, I don't think you do," I answered simply. "My name is Íþróttaálfurinn, and I was—"

"Wait a minute. You're this Ithro guy Glanni was talking about for the past year?"

"Um, yeah. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Robbie Rotten, and I'm Glanni's cousin and current landlord." He walked up to me and extended his hand. I shook it hesitantly, though we both ended it firmly. We stood awkwardly for a moment before he clears his throat.

"So, why did you decide to come here, especially without anything to protect you from this current drizzle?"

"Admittedly, I wasn't thinking much when I ran down here," I explained, "I just wanted to get this letter that I mailed to him. I lied about feeling better after our breakup, and I now realize I was wrong about everything I wrote. I need to get it before it arrives."

"Look, let's get inside first, then you can talk about it." I nodded and followed him. To say that his swagger reminded me of Glanni was an understatement. Confidence, arrogance, all put in display with a tight outfit. I tried not to stare, but I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel my gaze searing a hole into his back.

Once I crossed the threshold, I looked up and saw the living room. It was rather tiny, but there was something about it that called "home." The fireplace was lit and the furniture was close together, creating this cozy space that made me homesick. It felt like the holidays in my old village, and I suddenly yearned for it.

I was taken out of my reverie with Robbie coughing loudly. My head turned swiftly toward him, where he was standing now with arms crossed. I smiled sheepishly at him, and I got an unamused look in return.

"So, the postman won't be around for an hour or so, and Glanni is out of town. You are always free to talk to his new boyfriend though. His name's Alex Busybody, and he reminds me of you. Sporty and toned. Doesn't always think before acting. Well, I digress. There isn't much I can do for you, so I'd just recommend waiting. If you need some tea or cake or whatever, I'll get it." Before I could even say thank you, he walked away.

For the next 45 minutes, I stared at the fire. I was too tired to pace, and too anxious to do much else. Soon I heard someone opening the door. I turned my head and saw two men chatting. One was the postman, and the other I assumed was Alex. I stood up and made my toward the duo and cleared my throat lightly. Their heads snapped in my direction, and we were quickly in a stare-off. Alex was the first to say something.

"Um , may I help you sir?" he asked me.

"Yes, actually. My name is Íþróttaálfurinn and I was hoping I could get this letter that I had mailed to Glanni back before he saw it. It was relatively tame, but I realized that everything that I had written was false. I thought I had recovered, but I can see that I was terribly mistaken. Even though I have so many people in my life, I still feel the emptiness Glanni had left in my heart, my life. If for nothing else, I need that letter back for my own conscience. Please." I could see the two of them stare at men as if I were crazy, and I don't necessarily blame them.

"Well, sir," the postman began, "I'm afraid it's not mine to give to you. I will give it to Mr. Busybody, and he could decide on that, okay?"

"Fine," I acquiesced. I watched the small transaction between the two, and I could practically hear Alex's thoughts. Without a single word, he put the letter in his shirt pocket and shooed me away. He turned away and started walking. I could feel my adrenaline rising, and I felt myself lose control. I quickly grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and punched him in the nose. He would've stumbled back if I had let go of him. I took the letter out of his pocket and made a run for it. The postman must have still been standing by the door because I heard him fall onto the floor. I probably pushed him down; my hands were moving wildly in the house, that I could remember.

I made it out of the house, though I could hear Alex shout "Get him!" At that point, I could not have cared less about the world. I needed to get that letter, and I now had it in my possession. I just kept running, and I was thankful for my endurance. I knew I couldn't have kept this up forever, especially once I heard the sirens.

___________

_Needless to say, I got caught. I wasn't really surprised by it, though I knew the charges against me were going to be atrocious. I'm so tired right now. The door is opening now, and I see a police man. I think his tag says "Manni." Oh well, I just hope this won't take too long._

_It really hasn't been the best of days for me. I'd like to fly away from all of this._

_Oh, how I envy your wings._


End file.
